1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an intraocular lens that is typically used as a replacement for the natural lens of the human eye. In the event that the natural lens of the human eye is removed, for example during cataract surgery, an intraocular lens is typically implanted in the lens capsule as a replacement for the natural lens.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several types of intraocular lenses (IOL) that have been developed. They include aspheric lenses, multifocal lenses and accommodating lenses. Also improved haptics for securing the lens within the lens capsule have been developed. These designs to some extent result in aberations and create a halo effect or result in reduced contrast and/or brightness.